Sick Day
by AnomalyDetected
Summary: Abby's sick and though she hates being taken care of, Connor somehow breaks through the barriers enough for her to trust him.


Abby opened her eyes and she almost immediately regretted that decision, for she realized the splitting headache she was feeling and her stomach was uneasy, a sharp pain in it, as if she was going to throw up last night's dinner. If there was one thing about Abby, it was that she absolutely hated getting sick, it was a power issue. She felt helpless while ill.

It wasn't too long after she had woken up, when Connor yawned, rolling over to see Abby. He expected her to be sleeping still, he usually always woke up before her, but this time he was surprised to see her awake, though judging by her face, she didn't see too well.

"Morning, love," He whispered, stroking her hair gently.  
Abby pouted, shaking her head. "I don't feel good,"  
He sighed, but gave her a small smile. "What's wrong, then?"  
"My stomach and my head are killing me, I fear if I stand up, I'll fall over." She answered, her voice weak and her body shaky and sweaty.  
"You can't go into work like this," He stated, watching the frown come over her face. "I'm sorry, Abs, but you don't even know if you can stand up!" Connor reminder her, then kissed her gently. "And I'm not going to leave either, okay? We'll take an off day, I'll take care of you…"  
"No!" Abby protested. "Go to work, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." Again, her controlling side was coming out. She didn't want to be thought of as powerless or childish, unable to take care of herself.  
"Abs," Connor gave her the sternest look he could muster up. "You need to be taken care of if you feel so sick, I don't mind. Matt can take care of the animals, if any technological problems pop up, Jess will be good for that…and if there's an Anomaly alert, they've got more than enough soldiers. It's okay to have a lie in, promise."

Abby went to object more, telling him that maybe it was just a feeling that would pass, but he shot her a knowing look and immediately his finger was over her lips, like she'd done to him so many times.

"I'm going to make you a nice bowl of soup and I should probably get you a pot—-do you feel as if you're going to throw up? I'll hold your hair for you," He offered, a smile on his face, wanting to help his missus as much as he could.  
"Yes, I feel as if I might throw up sometime today," She knew better than to lie to him and figured she might as well just go along with him taking care of him even though she hated being coddled and treated as if she was a baby.  
"Okay, I'll get a pot and I'll make you some soup and tell me if you feel too hot or too cold or you know, I'll try my best. Can you breathe well?" Connor rambled off, trying to think of anything else that sickness caused.  
"Yes, I can breathe fine…but I've got a terrible headache, I need some type of pain reliever…"  
"Alright, I'll get you that. Be back in a minute!"

Abby almost laughed at his willingness of taking care of her (if it didn't hurt so much, maybe she would've), he was so enthusiastic to help her and it was…adorable.

* * *

Connor rubbed her back gently, trying not to look as she did in fact throw up what was in her stomach after barely touching the soup. "It's okay, Abs, it's okay…" He tried to reassure her, hearing her whimper. "We'll get you cleaned up, be happy that you didn't get anything on the bed, yeah?"

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!" She cried out.  
"I know, being sick is the worst, but I'm here, I'll take care of you promise. Do you want me to run you a bath? That'll probably be better than a shower…and we'll just rest, we can watch whatever movie you want."  
"I chose last week." She recalled.  
"Doesn't matter. This week you get to choose the movie too," He grinned as he saw a small smile appear on her face and he helped her off the bed, holding onto her as he noticed how unsteady she was on her feet. "I'm sure a bath will be helpful, I'll be really close by so if you get seriously sick or something or need help, I'll make sure to be there, promise. I'll make you a cheese toastie in case you get hungry and it'll all be great."  
"Thank you, Connor." She mumbled, resting against the wall as he got the bath started.  
"It's not a problem, love. Honestly."

He helped her in and then kept by his promise and made her a cheese toastie, knowing it was her favorite, and sat in the closest room to the bathroom, making sure he'd be able to hear her in case she needed help. This was the first time Abby had ever been this sick, she tried her best to be careful with illness and had managed to survive with just a few colds and fevers, but she never let him take care of her until now. Connor didn't fancy her being sick, but he didn't mind letting her just relax and trying to make her as comfortable as he could. He loved spoiling Abby when she let him.

* * *

"Will you cuddle me?" Abby looked up at Connor hopefully, as he lied down in bed making sure to grab the remote.

"Of course," He nodded before a teasing grin appeared on his face. "As long as you don't give me your sick-y germs."  
"Oi, just for that I'll make sure to kiss you," She shot back.  
"Hmm, I might not mind that. Could be worth it, a kiss from you is worth anything in the world." Connor poked her lightly, then gave her the remote. "Now, the choice is yours, darling. I'll watch anything you want me to."  
"Even romance?"  
"Even romance, that is just how much I love you," He kissed her head once more and held her close to his body and she stuck on some Johnny Depp movie (there was always at least one on, much to Connor's distaste).

It wasn't long until he felt her drift off and he looked down at her, a small smile on his face. It was the first time Abby had ever let him take care of her completely, spoil her rotten and make sure she was okay every ten minutes. He was proud of her letting him in so much, he was proud of _her_.

"Feel better, yeah? As much as I like taking care of you, I do not like to see you suffering," He whispered, moving the hair out of her face, trying to shift her into a more comfortable position. "I love you,"


End file.
